A Cheshire Grin and Tequila Courage
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Auggie finds an experimental therapy to give him his sight back. Throw in the fact that he's harboring feelings for one Annie Walker and he comes across some information that brings him to fill her in on what the CIA and the DPD has been up to.


**Cheshire Smiles and Tequila Courage**

**A Covert Affairs FanFic**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**Shot 1 of 1**

**A/N: Annie doesn't know about Arthur and Jai's deception yet. I have my own kind of twist on it and oh yeah, there's another CIA leak. Enjoy, and this idea comes from watching Alias for far tooooooooo long. Oh yeah back-story: Peyton is Vaughn's sister and yes I mean the Michael Vaughn from Alias. I'm kind of using his and Sydney's romance as a buffer so to speak for the Ben Mercer tie in, and I promise the story explains it better and it's only fair Alias have a mention since it was the original CIA show, Enjoy oh yeah there is serious smut in this story. I'm giving you a heads up. **

Mischief has always been Auggie Anderson's middle name ever since he could remember. He was always getting in trouble or planning trouble that's why he ended up as a covert operative in the CIA and that's also why he ended up in the Special Forces in Iraq. He had a grin like the Cheshire cat and he could drink tequila right from the bottle, which he was he and Annie Walker got along just fine.

They were the Lucy and Ethel or the Bonnie and Clyde of the CIA's DPD department depending on which operation you got clued in on or the day of the week. They were attached at the hip, which is why when Auggie gave his car to her it was because he was more than just her handler and he was hoping she was more than just his asset.

But, he'd recently lied to her. He told her he was following his heart to Africa so to speak. He lied. A friend of a friend in the CIA had developed an experimental procedure in restoring sight to someone who suffered from a sensory misfire so to speak. When the blast knocked him out and he suffered a concussion they it was explained to him is that some of the wiring in his brain wiggled loose and thus causing him to not have sight.

There was no nerve damage, at least that's what the doctors told him so that's why he wasn't a candidate for the stem cell therapy. But, he'd never been this desperate to get his sight back before. He wanted to see Tasha and Parker but never been in this desperate need to see them. But, after hearing the office gossip he was desperate to see Annie and she deserved so much more than someone who was blind and couldn't really do anything for themselves.

So here he was. A bandage wrapped around his eyes and waiting to see if it worked. He could hear people bustling about in the room and he felt someone start unwrapping the gauze from his head. "Auggie, it's Thomas. Open your eyes we are removing the last part of the bandage. You should be able to see the light peeking through." He explained and Auggie did what he was told.

It took his eyes a second to adjust. He could see slivers of light coming through the almost transparent white gauze and he couldn't help but smile and almost let out a howl of laughter. "I can see." He said as if he'd expected the therapy not to work.

He sat up in the bed letting out a sigh of relief. "Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" Thomas asked holding them up and moving them from his line of sight.

"Four. I can see the scans to my left from my peripheral vision and out of the corner of my right eye there's some fake flowers and two nurses in awe at the door to my left even though I'd still know that if this hadn't worked." Auggie admitted and he then added, "One nurse has blonde hair and the other black also a brown headed one just joined them." He said and Thomas let out a chuckle.

"Okay. Here's the deal under any circumstances you're not allowed in direct sunlight for at least two weeks. Your eyes need time to adjust and not only that but give it time Auggie. Things will be fuzzy at first but it will get better. Take it easy when you're at Peyton's I know she can be overbearing. I'm setting up your discharge for just after sundown." Thomas said before leaving the room.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Once he was inside Peyton's house he went right for his cell phone and he was stopped by a hand over his. "A file was dropped off for you this morning. You need to read it and remember to stay calm. You're not going to like it." The red head told him and he shook his head.

He took the file at sat at the kitchen island. It outlined Annie being a known associate of Ben Mercer and Arthur Campbell authorizing her early pull from the farm. It also outlined Jai's involvement to get close to her and use her a bait to get Mercer to surface.

What Auggie didn't understand was why the op was still going. Mercer surfaced twice in the last two years and not a single thing was done. It also listed that Joan willfully participated in this operation. Auggie was seething to say the least. Annie had no idea she was being used as a pawn in a bureaucratic pissing match and Annie was the expendable one.

He could feel the steam coming out of his ears. He grabbed his phone quickly dialing Annie's number. "Don't say anything just listen. Get on the next flight to LAX I'll meet you at the airport and hurry. There's a flight that leaves in two hours." Auggie said and hung up the phone hopefully she would get the hint in his shaky voice.

He had to calm himself. He wasn't used to being this involved with someone especially an asset. He never crossed that line and he'd heard rumors of handler and asset teams being split up because of personal involvement one case in point was the Vaughn-Bristow case. Vaughn had gotten involved to a point he almost committed treason and they'd eventually gotten involved and it was mere hours of her double agent status ending. Their relationship was a legend in itself. One that Joan and Arthurs barely lived up to.

Once it was time for Annie's flight to land he made his way to LAX in a CIA Beemer. Looking for her was going to be a challenge. He knew she was slender, leggy and blonde which made up most of the Los Angeles population. He was going to have to trust his gut and his sense of smell to find her.

Her scent of Jo Malone grapefruit was her signature.

He patiently waited and he closed his eyes taking a whiff of the air and his knees almost gave in. There it was. He spotted her coming towards him. She was more beautiful than anyone had ever detailed her before. Sure he'd felt how slender she was in their sparring sessions but he was floored. His heart dropped completely to his stomach.

He looked her over. She was wearing a scoop neck magenta dress and her hair was flowing loosely at her shoulders. She was wearing her signature stilettos that were black silk he guess. She had a carryon over her shoulder and her purse as well. The stilettos made her legs go on forever. Her angular features and full lips were mesmerizing to him.

"Auggie what's going on?" She asked him and he smiled his signature Cheshire smile when he was up to something.

"Everyone told me you were beautiful and I wanted to see it for myself. Annie Walker you still defied my expectations." He said and she dropped her bag on the floor cupping his face in her hands. She looked in his chocolate orbs and she felt breathless. She closed her eyes only for a second and hoped when she opened them things would be as they were a second ago.

She waved her hand in front of his face and his eyes followed her motion. He took a few strands of hair that were in her face and tucked them behind her ear before looking into her emerald green eyes. Astonished couldn't even begin to describe her beauty. Now he understood fully why Arthur was using her. No one expected her to fly on the seat of her pants in the field without training and last.

But, she was Annie Walker and she always defied expectations.

"Now to get to the point. This file was waiting for me when I got home from the hospital today. A friend of mine who is high ranked in the agency said this was delivered for me. I'm telling you this now before you read it. I had no idea what was going on, if I had this would've ended before you went on your first assignment. I could never hurt you Annie Walker." He said as they made their way to the parking lot and the car.

"I don't get it." She said and he opened the passenger door for her and she got in and he handed her the file. He got in the drivers side and pulled out of the park. He floored it hitting the freeways giving her time to read and him time to decompress.

He'd forgotten how much driving calmed him down though he wasn't going to dare ask for his car back from Annie. "Sonofa-" he heard and got off on the shoulder of the road and slammed the breaks. He heard the car jerk and he watched as Annie punched the dash and threw her hands up in the air.

"You really didn't know?" She asked a tear sliding down her cheeks and he wiped them away.

"I had no idea. If it was classified I still would've told you Annie. No one deserves to be used like that." He said stroking her hair trying to calm her down. She leaned over laying her head on his shoulder.

"I can't just go back to wherever you're stashing me. I need tequila and I need to dance. Its either that or you're getting your ass kicked in a sparring session she said and he opted for the latter. He pulled out to the freeway and made his way downtown to the nightclubs.

Once they got inside they headed right to the bar. He ordered eight shots. Four for him and four for her. She said she wanted tequila and he made sure she got it. He downed his shots with no need for lime as did Annie.

They each took two more shots before Annie started to giggle at anything and everything he said. She held her head down and but the corner or her lip and looked up at him seductively and he almost broke right then and there. "Dance with me." She whispered in his ear and they both down another shot and she lead him to the dance floor.

Auggie wasted no time in pulling her close to him and melding their bodies together, and Annie took the opportunity to wrap an arm behind Auggies head pulling them even closer as they grinded to the music.

Auggie was grateful at the tequila courage he'd down earlier. It was now or never for him. So he took the now option and spun Annie around to face him and placed his hands on the small of her back holding her close to him as the song changed to a slower one.

Auggie's breath hitched in his throat when Annie got lost in the music and her lips briefly brushed pass his and he put his finger under chin and guided her mouth to his. He felt Annie smile as their lips met and he took this as a good sign.

His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance that she gratefully granted. They were both panting, and grasping for air when their kiss ended and Annie kissed him again this time playfully biting his lip in the process.

They picked up their speed when Rihanna's S&M played throughout the club. Their bodies molded together as they danced to the music and kissed for the fourth or fifth time. When they pulled away Auggie grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. His lips found his way down Annie's neckline as he placed kisses up and down until he came back to her lips.

Annie pressed her back against him rocking her hips in a circular motion making Auggie go insane. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck ever so slightly hoping to leave a mark. Once the song ended they were both pretty aware they weren't going to last much longer and needed to talk and get everything out.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

He sped the entire way back to Peyton's flat. He knew she was overseeing an operation so she wouldn't be at home. As soon as the car was parked Annie all but ripped his button down off leaving him in a black tank top emphasizing his muscles. He always knew Annie stared at him when he was shirtless when they sparred but her gasp made his Cheshire grin appear again.

They made it to the door and he entered the code to unlock the door and shut the alarm system off. In the process he pulled Annie's dress over her head leaving her in a bra, a matching black teddy and thigh highs, which made his groin ache even more.

Annie unbuckled his belt and he danced out of his pants, boxers and flip-flops at the same time. Once they reached the bed he heard Annie's heels hit the floor. He then pinned her underneath him clasping their hands above her head.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his hands ran along her body. His touch left shivers and he grinned as she squirmed beneath him. His hands made their way to her thighs removing the teddy's hold on her stockings and he carefully slid them off. His light touch made her ache with pleasure.

He ran his hands up her legs feeling the wetness between her legs and he motioned for her to lift her butt and she did so he could remove the teddy and her thong. He felt his erection growing as he pulled the garments off of her. He then left one hand stroking her outer folds as he unclasped her bra and threw it across the room.

While he inserted two fingers inside of her making her twitch and moan at the same time Auggie's lips traveled her body causing her body to jerk against his. He felt her walls contracting meaning she was close and Auggie decided to take her over the edge. He kissed his way down her body, his lips nipping at the inside of her left thigh causing her hips to jerk.

Once his tongue slid inside of her he heard her screaming his name in pleasure. He felt her body trembling as he lapped up the juices she was producing. He blew on her clit and hit her G-Spot causing her to fly over the edge causing her to shout probably waking Peyton's neighbors and making the entire bed shake.

Auggie wasted no time in letting their lips meet again before he positioned himself at her entrance and nuzzled her neck before entering her in one single thrust causing her to gasp. He'd always imagined being inside of her and her shuddering his name beneath him but this was better than any fantasy or dream he'd ever had.

Annie's hands moved from being tangled in his messy brown hair to placing them on his ass pressing him deeper into her with each thrust as her hips jerked to meet his she raked her nails up and down her back her body shuddering from his blowing against her taut red nipples.

With her bucking and jerking her hips against his it was apparent that she was going to make him find his release soon. He picked up his pace causing screams of pleasure to be released from her bruised lips as they met in another bruising kiss.

Annie bucked her hips one last time and it sent him over the edge with her following suit. Auggie tried to support his weight but he was spent. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He made no sudden movements for fear of breaking limbs as tangled as they were in the sheets.

Annie's breath hitched in her throat as Auggie's head rested firmly on her chest. She struggled to stop trembling and catch her breath but it was hard to. To say what had just happened was mind blowing was a complete understatement.

"So I take it Africa was a ruse?" She asked him and he just smirked.

"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want to get my hopes up twice in a week. I was all determined to take you for a ride in the Corvette when you got back from Stockholm when you returned but my plans took a drastic turn." He said pulling out of her and propping up on an elbow. "I was told I'd officially never see again even with experimental treatment and then Peyton called with a miracle." He admitted and she traced his jaw line with her fingers.

"I understand wanting to see again but why lie about it especially to me?" She asked and he looked dumbfounded for a minute.

"I just wanted to see you Annie. I've been trying to dull the longing for you I've had for a while and Parker was an easy way to do that but when she left I wanted to take a chance with you and give you hat you deserve and that's someone who isn't helpless." Auggie sheepishly admitted.

"August Alexander Anderson. Don't you for one minute think you're helpless and I don't deserve you. I'm a wreck. My life is a mess and I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way. I came to tell you everything the day you boldly announced you were going to Africa." She admitted and he placed his fingers under her chin and guided her lips to his for a sweet and tender kiss.

Once they pulled apart Annie turned on her side and popped up on her elbow meeting his gauze. "So how does this procedure work?" She asked and he smiled.

"I can't go in the sun for two weeks and then I have to gradually start. I can't overload my corneas with too much information or they could probably blow. So I'm bound to the house for the time being." He said and she smiled suggestively at him. "Have you given any thought on what you want to do in terms of the CIA and the DPD?" He asked and she sighed. "Whatever you do, I'll do. I'm on your side no matter what. We are a team."

"You don't have to do that. I'm going to draw Ben out and I'm going to take him back to the DPD and then see what Arthur, Jai and Joan do. I'll be able to tell if they're up to something. When I find out exactly why I'm in the middle of this pissing match then I'll decide what I'm gonna do. Does that sound like a plan?" She asked him and he smiled his Cheshire grin and he got up out of the bed not bothering to dress and ran into the kitchen.

Annie heard him grab two glasses and a bottle and something out of the fridge before coming back to the table. "I figured patron and food would be appreciated he said and she smiled. The pair ate in a comfortable silence and stole looks when the other wasn't looking.

They spent the rest of the night taking things incredibly slow making love and igniting a passion that could burn the city down. Auggie longed to see the sunshine again and the stars and the moon and now he would get his chance and it would be with the person he wanted most in the world.

What Annie decided to do with Ben Mercer and the DPD would be saved for a later date. Right now he was content getting drunk and sharing a finger food tray tangled up in blue sheets with Annie Walker.


End file.
